


Canticle of Asphyxiations

by hawkins437



Series: Dragon's Teeth [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Erotic Poetry, F/M, NSFW Art, Poetry, Prose Poem, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem depicting the dedication and anxiety of Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canticle of Asphyxiations

Sometimes he sleeps with his hand  
wedged between her legs, fingering  
the soft curls to make  
sure he’s still alive.


End file.
